The Tale of Two Snows 4- The Ice Queen Cometh
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Emma's return from the past has distasterous results when Regina's anger freezes her heart. Will the others be able to unfreeze it or is Regina going to forever give a new meaning to the the phrase 'cold hearted bitch'
1. Chapter 1

After being turned in an ice queen Regina uses her magic to disappear melting into the snow and ice that had formed around her.

Meanwhile back at the wedding reception,

"I missed you. I never thought I'd see you again and now we can pick up exactly where we left off," said Marian

Robin suddenly let's get of Marian "Not exactly… Marian, you really need to talk to Regina." said Robin

"I'm not going to talk to her not after what she did to me. Not after she tore us apart." said Marian

"Marian, Regina is not the person she was. Meet her and you will see." said Robin

Suddenly the ground shakes. Everyone starts to panic a bit. Belle looks at Gold. "Rumple, what was that?" asked Belle assuming he would have an answer.

"Nothing good." said Gold who goes towards where Regina and The Charmings had gone off too followed Belle, Henry, Hook, and Robin.

"Robin… Robin… Robin of Loxley where are you going?" asked Marian concerned

"To find Regina and you are Roland are coming with me." said Robin taking her hand and she takes Roland's. As they walk closer and closer to the place where the Charmings had caught up with Regina it got colder and colder. They suddenly went a clearing that was filled with Snow and ice as they got closer they saw four ice statues of the Charmings. Henry ran over to them. "NO!" he yelled as he saw the Charming part of his family frozen and ran over to them. " Mom was finally changing. She was finally turning everything around what happened?" asked Henry turning to Gold

" The pain Regina was feeling and the conflict of who or what to blame froze her heart." said Gold

"I knew you should have killed Marian in the past instead of bringing her here." said Hook

" First I'm standing right here and I don't appreciate the fact that you wanted to kill me and I didn't ask to come here your friend there hit me over the head with a rock and kidnapped me and what does me being here have to do with the queen freezing snow white and her family? It is not unusual for the queen to do horrible things to people especially Snow White." said Marian

"You're right, dearie this is just something she would have done in the past but you're forgetting you aren't in the past anymore and a lot of changed." said Gold who uses magic to unfreeze the Charmings. Henry runs over to them hugging each one.

" How did this happen?" asked Belle

"We tried to talk to Regina about all this and she threatened to burn us but her fire came out as ice and she ended up freezing us instead but it changed her. Regina's become some sort of ice witch." said Anna Sophia

"Poor Regina she is taking this awful hard." said MM

"Any of us would take it just as hard." said Charming

"I hope we can change her has come this far we can't let her fail now we just can't." said Henry

"Gold, would true love's kiss be able to unfreeze the heart?" asked Emma

"A frozen heart is void of any feeling it would take a great power to turn it something much more than just true love." said Gold "And usually there is only a small period of time in which to unfreeze a heart or the heart will remain permanently frozen. We might lose our Regina forever."

"This is all my fault. I vowed to be there for Regina through good and bad. No matter what got in our way and I failed her again." said Robin

"You didn't fail anyone." said Anna Sophia "You didn't know this was going to happen there is no way you could have possibly known. You can't blame yourself."

"What is the matter with you people! You were just frozen by the evil queen! The same one who has been terrorizing us because she wants revenge against Snow White. Why would you feel sorry for her? Robin, why would you make a vow to protect her? Are… are you two together? Do you have any idea what devastation that woman has caused!" yelled Marian in shock "The evil queen imprisoned me Robin and tried to kill me!"

Robin looks at the others and at Marian "That's not true. " said Robin

"Actually it is." said Emma "I was in the cell next to her the night that Snow White was executed.I refused to let Regina kill an innocent. I'm sorry Robin I didn't know Marian was your ex wife she never told each other our names or gave specifics about our families."

"Regardless that isn't who Regina is anymore. She is not filled with that type of anger anymore." said Robin

"You just except me to believe that!" yelled Marian "Do you truly trust her and except me to trust after everything she has done!That woman is a monster and the evil queen doesn't deserve our sympathy! Especially from you Snow White after she tried to burn you at a stake! you shouldn't be kind to her you should be locking her up."

"You've been here for what… five minutes? We've been in this town for 30 years give or take a couple and I haven't dealt with all the crap Regina has thrown at me. She has tried to kill me, banish, put me to sleep, burn me alive, erase my memory, split me into two separate people, and framed me for murder. And you're right after all that I should see her as a monster but when I was a little girl Regina saved my sister and my life and we've never forgotten that but do to the crazy humor fate has she adopted my grandson so she's family and the charmings don't give up on family. We give second chances and we are not letting Regina botch hers! So my suggestion shut up because you have no idea what you're talking about." yelled Anna Sophia

" I'm sorry Anna Sophia but Marian is acting perfectly normally to this situation." asked Robin

" Maybe but you aren't really going to let her talk about your true love that way are you?" asked Anna Sophia

"True love? What is she talking about?" asked Marian

"A while back Regina was in a depression she put herself under the sleeping curse. When this family says they don't give up on family they mean it. Snow White… that one," said Robin indicating Mary Margret who was holding the baby " and her husband along with some other searched far and wide for her prophesized true love. I wasn't sure I believed at first but being a man of honor I couldn't let them down so I kissed her and she woke up Marian. We spent the next year getting to know each other. Even though she had a bit of an awkward time with the merry men at first we made it work. and we got married. "

"You married the evil queen?! You let her near our son! " yelled Marian

"Regina is wonderful with children. She raised a son of her own." said Robin

"Wonderful? The evil queen wonderful? I can't believe this." said Marian

"Please listen…" started Robin

"I have been listening and looking and I am shocked and disgusted. You should be ashamed of yourself Robin Hood by letting our enemy into our life. The rest of you are just insane and I'm wishing I never came to this world. Come on, Roland." said Marian walking away from them

"I should go too." said Robin

"To talk to Regina?" asked Anna Sophia

"To talk to Marian. " said Robin

"Didn't you two do enough talking?" asked Anna Sophia

"Listen, Marian is new here if we talk her through this…" started Robin

"Have you not been listening! Marian doesn't want to understand and she is not the one who could kill us all! So let's focus please. You need to go to Regina you need to prove to her that you love her and that you are her true love because if you don't we can kiss Regina good bye and say hello to the ice queen." said Anna Sophia

"I'm sorry I made a vow to Marian I can't turn my back on that." said Robin

"You are going to put us all in jeopardy just so you can keep a stupid vow you made 34 years ago! How is that fighting a code of honor of any kind? If that's how you feel I wish you never came to Mist Haven!" yelled Anna Sophia

Robin looks at Anna Sophia and then the others and then walks off after Marian and Roland.

"Well, love to be honest he took that pretty well all things considered." said Hook

"Hook, shut up!" yelled Anna Sophia "Don't you understand this is serious Regina could freeze us all to death because of that woman and the outlaw who won't do anything about it! I'm telling you I wonder if Robin believes in outlaw queen."

" In way love?" asked Hook

"Outlawqueen… it's what I call their relationship." said Anna Sophia

"Well how do you purpose to get this… outlaw queen back on track?" asked Hook

"Robin is the only one who can fix this. He needs to go to Regina and fix this." said Anna Sophia

"He just said that he has to follow the original vow he made love." said Hook

" Then if Robin won't fix this we will." said Anna Sophia "We just need a plan."

Meanwhile Regina's she is pacing the floors trying to think "How do you get rid of the one who is ruining your life?… how?" suddenly notices the mirror. Regina puts her hands on the mirror enchanting it. Regina then conjures some clothes for Marian she puts the clothes in the box and breaks the mirror hiding the shards in the clothes. Regina then goes to the clearing in the woods where she knew the merry men usually hung out and left the package. Regina disappears in a cloud of snow. The merry men come back from the reception and start to pack it in for the night. Litlle John is the first to notice the unusual package. He picks it up and brings it over handing it to Marian who had just entered the camp with Roland. Marian takes it. "What's this?" asked Marian who notices a note from Robin. Not thinking much of it she opened the package. the pieces of glass had embedded themselves to the inside of the clothes as they had been folded. "What are these?" asked Marian taking a dress out of the box and rolls her eyes deciding to try on the dress she was holding. As she changes into the dress a piece of glass pierces her heart. Marian walks back to where the merry men were and they all start hooting when they see her and Robin smiles. "You look beautiful."

"Didn't think I looked beautiful before!" demanded Marian

"What? Of course I did." said Robin "I love you."

"Then why would you want to change me? perhaps so I could be more like your evil queen." demanded Marian

"I never said I wanted to change you." said Robin

"But you'd prefer her clearly you would." said Marian

"I never said that." said Robin "This whole situation is just complicated right now but I married you and I'm sticking with you."

"Well maybe I don't want to stick with you!" yelled Marian who goes over to Roland running from the woods and heading into the main part of town. As Marian wants the anger takes stronger and stronger hold as Regina's evil influence seeps through her body. Marian suddenly gets closer and closer to the edge of town. It gets colder and colder as she walks. Suddenly, an ice figure appears in front of Marian the ice breaks and out comes Regina. Regina uses her magic to make Roland disappear. " What did you do to him? Where did you take my son!" yelled Marian

"I took him back to his father my fight isn't with him." said Regina

Grumpy has been out for his nightly walk when he spotted Regina and Marian together. He hid behind a tree so no one would see him.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" asked Marian

"I'm going to send you somewhere where no one will ever find you. " said Regina "Good bye, Marian."

Regina snaps her fingers and Marian suddenly melts into the ground. Grumpy runs. Meanwhile the others were having dinner a Granny's when Robin came in. "Have any of you seen Marian she ran off still very upset." said Robin

"Haven't seen her since you chose her over Regina." said Anna Sophia

"Sorry." said Mary Margret

"We'll help you look for Marian." said Chaming

Grumpy enters the diner. "If you're looking for Maid Marian it might take a while. I just saw her and Regina by the town line. Regina just made her disappear." said Grumpy

" They could be anywhere in town." said Charming

"Regina wouldn't hide Marian in town. She's much smarter than that. " said Gold

"What are you saying? Regina took Marian and left town that's impossible her magic wouldn't work out of town." said Anna Sophia

"You don't need magic to freeze someone to death." said Gold

"Then where are we looking?" asked Anna Sophia

"I don't know but as you know I do have a way to find out." said Gold


	2. Chapter 2

" That globe can only do so much if we want a specific location we're going to need someone who can get us that. Someone who can sniff her out. Red, how about we make up for the fact that you missed the fun in Neverland?" said Anna Sophia looking over at Ruby behind the counter.

"Go help Regina?" asked Ruby

"We could really use that wonderful wolf talent that only you possess." said Anna Sophia

Ruby looks at Granny for permission. " Nothing is more important than saving our lives. Go. Go! I can hold down the fort until you come back." said Granny

They all go to Gold's pawn shop and Gold takes out the globe and pricks his finger on it a globe forms on it and shows the state of Maine. "That's unusual." said Gold

"What's unusual?" asked Anna Sophia

"According to the globe Regina is still in town." said Gold "But she is too smart to remain here after kidnapping Robin's wife."

"Robin's ex-wife! EX! And she could still be here this is not the first time Regina's gone into hiding." Anna Sophia pointed out " If she is only one place she could be." said Anna Sophia

"THE VAULT!" they all say together

They go to the vault knock the door down. Henry pushes the tomb of his namesake aside and they all run down the stairs. There is nothing there but boxes, vials, and spell books. "There's nothing down here." said Charming "Just magic stuff."

"Gold, you sure your globe is working properly?" asked Anna Sophia

"Of course it's working. Magic doesn't make mistakes." said Gold

"Then if she's down here where is she? Where?!" asked Anna Sophia "I don't see any sign of Regina or Marian do you? Because if you do please show me!"

"There has to be a secret room in here because remember when Mom went into hiding after we thought she killed Archie… I bet she came here. Which means there is a secret room somewhere in this vault. We just have to find it" said Henry

They start to search the vault trying to open walls suddenly Anna Sophia pulls a torch on the wall and a room opens up "I swear the woman is so cliche. She thinks we really wouldn't find the door," Alicia said as she opens the door and walking in and disappears.

"Anna Sophia… Anna…" yelled Charming Anna Sophia pokes her head out. "Come on guys, we aren't going to find Regina and Marian by just standing around." said Anna Sophia

The other went through the hologram of the room and ended up on the shore of a beach. A song starts to play "Come little children I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment come little children the time's come to play here in my garden of magic…"

Roland and Henry run towards the ocean and dive in the water disappearing under the waves.

"Henry… Roland!" yelled the others"Henry… Roland! Ruby, you getting anything?"

"No too much salt water and too fishy." said Ruby

"I'm going in after them!" yelled Anna Sophia as she runs. Charming and Mary Margret pull her back.

" Have you gone mad, woman? Where I come from we have a plan before we go rushing off into the night." said Robin

" yea and where you come from they also bathe in the river and use pinecones for money. Look around you Robin Hood. This is not sherwood forest. In fact this is no part of Mist Haven I've ever seen. We can't just sit and think we don't have that sort of time. We need action?! And You clearly don't know me very well if you think I'm just standing here thinking and waiting! Now, Charming… Snow let go of me or both of you are going to lose something." said Anna Sophia

"We will get Roland and Henry back we just have to be rational about this." said Charming

"You know that Regina would never hurt those boys. She loved them and this is Regina's world so no one is going to get hurt." said Snow White

"Well if you think I'm going to just stand here you are the ones who had gone mad!" yelled Anna Sophia

"You forget that you do have someone with you who can wield magic." said Gold conjuring a boat.

As they floated It was as if the music was controlling the boat as the lullaby played. As they went further they started to see skeletons floating in the water. "That's not a good sign." said Emma. The further they got out the louder and more magnificent the song became until the boat floated them towards the other shore to a giant farm surrounded by an orchard of apples guarded by a giant gate with two sentries on guard. The gates open as a shepherdess came out holding a giant crook and grabs the boat and taking it to shore. "Welcome, I am Bo Peep, please, come in." said the woman inviting them into the cottage.

"Bo Peep? As in the sweet little girl who lost her sheep?" asked Emma

"I'm an adult now and I don't lose anything anymore mainly because all my sheep have died." said Bo Peep

"What are you doing here? Aren't you from the enchanted forest?" asked Emma

"I'm not familiar with that place. I have lived here my whole life." said Bo Peep leading them inside.

They follow her into the house. " Now what brings you here?No one ever comes to visit me." said the woman.

"We're looking for my two women names are Maid Marian Hood and Regina Mills-Hood." said Robin

"We are also looking for two boys named Henry Mills and Roland Hood who may have come this way." said Anna Sophia

"I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone but you. Are you sure they came this way?" asked Bo Peep

" positive they did. Whatever led us here led them here too. And I have been lied to and deceived enough to know when someone is lying and deceiving me. Besides, those apple trees out front are the exact same ones Regina had in her backyard! " said Anna Sophia "So, I'd cut the crap lady and give us answers now!"

"I'd be happy to answer whatever you'd like to know." said Bo Peep

"Where are the people we are looking for?" said Anna Sophia.

"I'm sorry I don't know but I'd happy to help you with your quest but not tonight it's much too late. Tonight we will relax and get a good night's sleep and in the morning we will search for your friends." said Bo Peep. "Now drink. It's my famous herbal apple spiced tea with cherry. You'll love it." said Bo Peep "I promise."

Bo Peep puts the tea on the table and no one wanted to be rude so they drank it. Anna Sophia was still distrustful as always so she only pretended to drink. Luckily for her the thing they didn't know about Bo Peep was she looked like an innocent shepardess but Anna Sophia had every right to be on her guard because she was really a witch who collected people to be part of her flock. When Henry and Roland showed up she branded them and put them out of the way. The tea fogged their minds and they all fell asleep . Bo Peep put the end of the crook into each of their backs burning a mark into each person. Then as an added precaution made the apple trees in her yard disappear. Bo Peep transported them all to the barn where many others were being held captive all asleep. Anna Sophia had only pretended to be asleep but no one realized that time in this world was different so what seemed like only a few minutes was in fact a few months. Anna Sophia woke up which she found unusual because she didn't actually remember falling asleep. She tried to wake up the others. "Come on, guys. Come on, wake up. Don't tell me I was the only one to see through this lady's bullshit! guys! We have to get out of here! Now! We need to get back on track and find Regina and Marian… Guys!" yelled Anna Sophia trying to wake them up. "God I wish I knew magic." Anna Sophia then goes over to the other sleeping people. "Hey! wake up! Need your help! I need to get us all out of here! Come on, people! There has to be a way to snap you out of this." said Anna Sophia

"You my dear are too smart for your own good." said Bo Peep using her crook to turn Anna Sophia around.

"Mama didn't raise no idiots." said Anna Sophia "Now you let my family and these innocent people go right now or you'll regret keeping them here."

"Really?" scoffs at Anna Sophia " You my dear have deluded dreams of grandeur. Clearly you believe yourself to be a big hero but all I see is a nuisance. That I can easily deal with."

Anna Sophia takes out her bow and arrow. "You sure about that?" threatened Anna Sophia

"Just try it!" hissed Bo Peep

Anna Sophia shoots an arrow and Bo Peep disappears and reappears behind her. Anna Sophia tries again and again with the same result. "You are too easy. Nothing but a childish fool who believes to be a hero and save yourself well let's see what happens when the danger you face are the friends and family you care about so much. " said Bo Peep who slams on her crook waking everyone up. They all wait in some type of trance. "Destroy this girl!"

Bo Peep's sheep including the Charming- Mills- Gold family goes closer and closer. Gold is the first to throw a fireball at her. Anna Sophia leaps out of the way. into the rafters then Anna Sophia swings over them and kicks Gold and Belle towards a wall. Mary Margret shoots an arrow towards Anna Sophia who catches it and throws it towards a wall. Realizes she can't stay up in the rafters all day. Anna leaps down and takes out her new guitar. "I guess it's time for some quality time with my family. Who's up for a game of baseball?" asked Anna Sophia. Charming takes out his sword and points it at her. "Look like Charming's game." Anna Sophia takes swings the guitar at him. Charming blocks it with his sword. Then the sword fight begins with sword against guitar. Robin and Mary Margret take out their arrows and try to shoot Anna Sophia as they sword fighting. Anna Sophia kicks and punches and leaps out of the way of the arrows as she keeps on make shift sword fighting with Charming. Suddenly Charming splits her guitar in half and pins her to the ground with Robin and Mary Margret pointing arrows at her. Anna Sophia kicks the sword from Charming's had long enough to sneak out from under him. Emma takes her gun and points it at Anna Sophia "Don't move or I'll blow your brains all over the floor." said Emma.

Anna Sophia kicks the gun from her hand "I can't believe you'd threaten to kill your own mother!" Anna Sophia says as she catches the gun un loading it. Belle and Henry kick Anna Sophia towards the wall. Suddenly a wolf that Anna Sophia knew used to be Red leaped at her. Anna Sophia kicked the wolf out of her way. Then they started to circle each other. Anna Sophia leaps and grabs her bow and arrow. "Ruby, please don't make me do this." said Anna Sophia. Red leaped at her again and she shot Red in the shoulder. Then takes the cloak and throws it on her. "I'm sorry, Red." said Anna Sophia "But you really gave me no choice here. Gold throws another fireball which she dodges as it hits a pile of hay setting the barn on fire. Anna Sophia runs out of the barn carrying Red with all the others following in a zombie flood ready to kill her. "There has to be a way to break them from this." said Anna Sophia

Bo Peep bangs the crook " Get her! Kill her now!" yelled Bo Peep

"the crook…" Anna Sophia whispers. "I'm not afraid of your army. You're just afraid to fight me yourself. Come on. Bring it, Peep! That is the stupidest name I've ever heard of by the way. Bo Peep? Your parents must have been tripping on acid when they named you." said Anna Sophia

"How dare you! I'll show you who's scared!" yelled Bo Peep taking her crook to defend herself. Anna Sophia punches at Bo Peep who uses the crook to shield herself Then Anna Sophia flip kicks Bo Peep in the face. Bo Peep falls down letting go of the crook. Anna Sophia grabs it and breaks it in half releasing the others from the spell. "Now, Miss Peep, we are looking for the ice queen known as Regina the creator of this world. Where can we find her?"

"Regina is up in the mountains but it will take you many days to get there and it is very dangerous. You'll never make it there alive. " said Bo Peep

"We'll take our chances, dearie." said Gold who had just broken from the spell.


	3. Chapter 3

The group leaves the farm with Red leading the way. As they walk the group enters the woods and they seem to get deeper and darker and the group walks as if night fell instantly . The flowers that were decorating the path begin to glow as fairies start to fly around. The group suddenly becomes mesmerized by everything as if the forest is trying to distract them. "These woods remind me of the first time we met." said Mary Margret and Anna Sophia looking at Charming.

"That was the best day of my life." said Charming

"I remember rescuing Regina in woods just like these back in the Enchanted forest. I met Marian in woods similar. " said Robin

"They are just magical. I could live here forever. Why do we have to go back to Story brooke? Our lives are always ruined there. It's where you keep lying and deceiving me. We could have a fresh start right here." said Belle

" That's all I want. A new start with you." said Gold

Emma then looks at Hook.

"I love you." said Emma

They stop for a moment and decide to enjoy each other's company.

"Gold is right this would be the perfect place to just start over. I agree." said Emma as they all slowly forget their mission and sit in the grass as the fairies float around.

Henry ,Roland, and Red get very confused at what is happening to the others but they start to get very sleepy and drift off. After a time Anna Sophia is woken up by water splayed in her face. She opens her eyes and sees, " Hey!" yelled Anna Sophia waking the others up.

"Tinkerbell? What are you doing here?" asked Mary Margret.

"Being very angry that you left without me when you knew I would want to help find Regina and help her and Robin Hood get back together." said Tinkerbell.

"Regina? Regina is in trouble?"asked Robin "I forgot all about that."

"These woods mess with your mind clearly." said Red.

"And sorry Tinkerbell, it all just happened so fast." said Anna Sophia "Besides it wasn't a private party you could have gone with us right away."

"Anyway, I know where Regina and Marian are but I can't seem to get through to Regina." said Tinkerbell

"You found them already?" asked Robin

"Yes, there is a palace a good distance from here. Pixie dust led me right to it. I wasn't sure why at first especially because there was a line of men going out the door and around the palace. I thought perhaps it belonged to a princess who was trying to find a husband until I talked to the men said they got an invitation to come to the palace of queen Regina. " said Tinkerbell

"Regina has decided to get a new husband?" questioned Robin concerned

"Or a new one for Marian." said Tinkerbell

"Do you know if she chose anyone?" asked Robin

" Excuse me?" asked Tinkerbell

"Was anyone chosen as a husband?!" asked Robin

"For who?" asked Tinkerbell

"FOR EITHER OF THEM!" yelled Robin

"I don't know." said Tinkerbell "I was discovered and thrown out of the palace before I could find out much more."

"Show us where it is." said Robin

Tinkerbell throws fairy dust on them and they all lift off the ground as Tinkerbell leads them above the forest. Lands them right outside the back of the castle. I was just as Tinkerbell described with a group of men asleep all around the castle waiting. Tinkerbell landed them at the back guards were the only ones awake. Gold knocks them out with a sleeping curse. "Regina is letting her depression make her unfocused that should have been much more difficult." said Gold.

" You are on your own from here. I can't risk being caught. Good luck." said Tinkerbell.

"All right, Red…show time." said Anna Sophia

They ran up the stairs as Red led the way. They ran down hall after hall and up stair case after staircase until finally they came to a room covered in white beech trees and there were two beds though it was too dark to see who were in the beds. Gold conjured torches to light the room. As they walked closer and closer they saw Marian first , Roland ran over to her "Momma!" he yells. Anna Sophia suddenly noticed that Marian was made of porcelain. "This isn't Marian. This is just a doll." said Anna Sophia. Henry goes over to Regina "Regina is just a doll too why would Tinkerbell send us to a dead end?" asked Henry.

The dolls of Regina and Marian wake up and grab Henry and Roland who struggle to get free from the dolls' grips. Mary Margret , Robin, and Anna Sophia shoot arrows knocking the dolls' hands off. The dolls get up out of the bed and walk closer and closer to the others. Then Anna Sophia, Robin, and Snow shoot more arrows at the dolls but the arrows bounce off and to the floor "What are these dolls made out of!" said Anna.

"Damned of I know." said Charming. Charming then throws his sword but the Regina doll melts it then creates a ball of fire and throws it towards Charming. Anna Sophia pushes him out of the way as the fireball goes out the window.

"There has to be a way to defeat these guys. " said Anna Sophia.

"I'll give you a way." said Red who changes into a wolf as the moon shines through the window. Then Red leaps at the dolls who knock her back towards the walls.

Gold creates a fireball and throws it at both dolls. The Regina doll catches the fireball magnifies it and throws it back at the Charming-Mills-Gold family who scatter falling through the floor. However, the fireball goes straight at Emma who catches it and shrinks it with her light magic. The dolls come closer and closer to the Charming- Mills- Gold family. " Anyone else feel as if we're in a cheesy horror film or a scary kid's show?" asked Emma

"From the moment the dolls came to life. I feel like Ramona is messing with us!" said Anna Sophia as the dolls block them into a corner.

"Who?" asked Red

"When we were in Neverland Pan sent me and Henry to a world where a demon child named Ramona tricked me into killing Henry." said Anna Sophia

"But Henry is alive." said Red

"Only because we destroyed Ramona after I stabbed and killed him! But I can't help thinking this is something she would do and I think there is only one solution. A speedy retreat." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia leaps out the nearest window. Charming goes after her. The other follow suite until they are all safely on the ground. "Let's get out of here. I have a feeling we still have a long way to the mountains." said Anna Sophia

"What I don't understand is why would Tinkerbell lead us into a trap?" asked Belle

"I have my reasons, lassie." said Tinkerbell coming out of the shadows.

"Lassie? Mother…" said Gold

"Mother? Tinkerbell is your mother?" asked Mary Margret.

"No. Tinkerbell is not my mother. But SHE is." said Rumple

Suddenly Tinkerbell changes into the Black fairy.

"The name is Raven but most know me as the dark fairy. I control your deepest fears and darkest desires. Though, I did have a family once." said Raven. " that imp there is the result. So, rumple, no hello for your mummy?"

"You left me. You left me with a piece of shit father who gave me up for youth and never thought about me again! So, I don't want to say hello mummy. I want to say, goodbye, mummy!" yelled Gold forming a ball of fire in his hand and throws it at her.

Raven disappears and ends up behind him. "Now… now, rumble bumble. You should know better than to behave that way with your own mother." said Raven pinning him to a tree.

Belle takes one of Anna Sophia's arrows and her bow. "I don't know what you want with my husband but I suggest you release him now!" said Belle point an arrow at the fairy's head. "Now, what do you want?"

"Power… evil dark power… It keeps me alive…Regina has a lot of it that I can claim as my own and in essence can suck out her very soul but with all of you in the way I can't do that and it seems every time I get a souls to corrupt and make mine you do gooders get in the way. So, I suppose first I must get rid of all of you! I thought the dolls could kill you but I suppose I'll have to go to plan B." hissed Raven. Before the others could pick up weapons she sweeps her hand and changes them into birds.

"Good luck saving Marian now. You can't break a curse if her true love is a bird." said Raven

"You are no better than Pan! You think that you can destroy my family! But I've grown up and become the dark one." said Gold ripping through the magic.

"And I should be scared?" asked Raven

"If you were smart you would be. " said Gold taking out his dagger and throwing it at him she turns it around and throws it back but let's it fall before it hits him.

"Well you don't. you are nothing but a defenseless animal just like your friends here." said Raven who changes Gold into a reindeer.

"As I said good luck and enjoy your time in Ardendelle." said the dark fairy who disappears into blackness.

Gold the reindeer starts to run on the path and the others get into the air and follow him. Gold is suddenly shot by a tranquilizer and the birds are caught in a giant net. Trolls come out of the woods and pick them up dragging them to an abandoned castle. The youngest of the trolls screams as the other argue what do with the birds and the deer. "I say we kill them and eat them! Those birds should last us at least a week or two, and that deer could last us a good long time." said the leader who was a female.

"No. we should train them." said one of the other trolls.

"No Minka is right we are in much more need a food!" said another troll.

"No, We need entertainment." said another troll.

"Food!" yelled half of the trolls

"Pets!" yelled the others

A huge fight ensues. With trolls tumble over each other. A very little troll shrieks "STOP!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her. "They are mine! I want them! I want them!" yelled the troll child.

"They can be useful to us all ,Child. We must consider the group." said the female

"NO!" yelled the child taking out a knife and pointing it at Gold and the others. " They are mine! If I can't have them no one can!" yelled the troll child pointing a dagger at the group.

A few trolls come forward towards her the animals and the troll child jumps on it biting them and pushing them away from the animals "I said they are mine!" yelled the child who takes her dagger and lobs up trolls' heads.

"All right, all right. you may keep the birds and the deer, child if it will make you happy." said the female who was clearly her mother and clearly spoiled the child.

"Take them to my room!" yelled the girl "NOW!"

A group of trolls take the birds and the deer and struggle to pull them to the girl's room. However after much effort they do just that. Then leave the girl and the group alone "You are my pets now! You do what I say!" yelled the girl.

" I'm afraid I don't listen to anyone, Dearie." said Gold sending a message telepathically.

"Who said that!" yelled the girl.

"I did." said the deer stepping forward.

"Deers don't talk." said the girl

"I am not a deer… I am rumplestilskin but most know me as the dark one." said the deer bowing it's head.

"The dark one?" the troll backed up alarmed.

"That's right. Now my family and I are looking for queen Regina where is she?" he asked

"I don't know." said the troll girl.

"You are lying! Where is she!" yelled Gold

"My… my mother has talked about commotion from the mountains. she is most likely up there." said the troll girl.

"You will take us there or you and your family will live the rest of your life in constant pain!" yelled Gold

A bird flies on to Rumple's head "Rumple, I know you are upset about this we all are but there is no need to threaten the troll people." said Belle "Could you please show us where she is? See, Regina is part of our family and her heart has been frozen due to a depression and when Regina hurts herself she hurts others. We truly need to help her before it's too late." said Belle

"No! You are mine and you are going to stay here!" yelled the troll child.

That night as the troll girl nodded off Gold sneaks into the troll food supply the others following behind. They gather a bag and put as much food and supplies in it as they can. Then they all sneak out of the castle and run towards the mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in another part of Arendelle, Raven magically sweeps into a a dark room and curtsies in front of a dark shadowy figure she can not see his face but knows exactly who it is. " You have failed me. Do you know what happens to those who fail, Raven?" asked the figure. "they get punished!" a hand comes out of the shadows and starts to strangle her. Raven sputters as if she was trying to say something. "You were told to do one thing! Make sure the heroes die! The heroes are not dead if they are living and breathing in another form are they! I don't care if your son is with them all it means to me is that you are getting soft, Raven! And since you failed me I shall deal with this myself!" the figure says as it drops her on the floor. The dark figure disappears and reappears in a forest that the others happen to be walking in. The figure magically swipes his hand across the ground making it into unsteady quick sand enchanted to send them to another land. Before any of them could stop it from happening Gold started to sink into the sand. The birds fly around him trying to pull him out together but they are all sucked in deeper and deeper and faster and faster until they fall through completely. They land in a desert. A man in a long dark cloak headed by several others pick up the animals who are unconscious barely alive on the sand having fallen quite a distance. They take them to a hideout of sorts. After what seems like hours Anna Sophia wakes up and looks around. She sees the others are asleep and are back to being human. "What… how did…" she started.

"Good morning." said a man from the corner.

Anna Sophia looks over at the man "Good morning… who are you? where are we? What did you do to my family?" asked Anna Sophia

" Calm down, Snow White there is nothing to get excited about. My name is Jafar. I found you out in the desert. You are in Agrabah and I healed you and your family and uncured you." said Jafar

"How did you know we were people who were cursed as animals?" asked Anna Sophia

" I am a sorcerer I have learned to identify dark magic and I could smell the stench of it so all I had to do was reverse it. " said Jafar

The others slowly gets up each having much of the same reaction that Anna Sophia did. "Everyone this is Jafar. He rescued us." said Anna Sophia

"What do you want?" asked Hook

"Is that what you ask the man who just rescued you from not only servitude as animals but also from death in desert because if you'd prefer to let your bones rot in the desert I'd be happy to send you out there." said Jafar

"I'm sorry we don't have good experiences with strangers." said Emma

"Clearly though I assure you that I myself have had many difficulties with people." said Jafar "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like feel free to think of this as your home and us as family."

"Uncle Jafar. Has a nice ring to it." said Henry

"But we really need a way to get home and fast." said Emma "We're actually trying to rescue another family member who is trying to kill that guy's ex-wife." gesturing to Robin Hood.

"Say no more. I know of something that could help. The sultan's son currently has in his possession a magic lamp. A genie resides within and will give you whatever you desire." said Jafar

"Wait, what's the catch?" asked Charming

"No catch." said Jafar

"There is always a catch or some sort of price for using magic." said Charming

"Well for changing you back and revealing this information… how about this lovely jasmine flower?" said Jafar gesturing towards Anna Sophia

" I am not going to be your servant just to get my family back home. I am not leaving this place without them because we don't leave each other behind. Plus, I'm married and I don't think my husband would appreciate me with another man." said Anna Sophia

"So, no deal." said Charming

"It's the only way for us to get back to Regina." said Gold

"Rumple, we can't let Snow White be forced into a life of a servitude!" yelled Belle

"It's ok. Gold is right I'm being selfish. What happens to me doesn't matter we have to get back to Regina and stop her from becoming permanently frozen and if I have to enslave myself to do it that's what I'll do." said Anna Sophia. "Deal, Jafar. Now, how do we get into the palace?"

"I can get you past the gates but the rest will be up to you." said Jafar.

Jafar suddenly conjures a gold staff he bangs it on the ground and they disappear from his sight and end up right outside the bedroom window of the sultan's son. Robin, Mary Margret, and Anna Sophia use grappling hooks to climb to the top of the balcony. The others follow them up and they start to search the room. After much searching Belle finds the lamp and brings it over they then relieve down the balcony. When they get down they are surrounded by guards. The moon is high at this point as Red transforms into a wolf. She barks and snarls at them leaping for the big guy's throat as the others made a run for it back towards Jafar's hideout. Before they can reach the palace the lamp goes flying out of Belle's hands and into Jafar's.

"We had a deal!" yelled Belle

"You're right and I'm still going to fulfill my end." said Jafar.

Jafar rubs the lamp and blue smoke permeates out of it sucking Belle, Gold, Mary Margret, Red, Hook, Robin, Charming, Emma, and Henry into it.

"No! No!" yelled Anna Sophia as the lamp sucked them all inside. She takes out her bow and arrow and points them at Jafar "You double crossing serpent! You let them go! You let them go now!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Or what?" asked Jafar making the bow and arrow disappear. "You and I had a deal. You are mine and as for your friends. I have the perfect place for them… at the bottom of the nearest ocean." said Jafar who takes the lamp and throws it into the sky making it disappear into nothing.

The lamp lands into the ocean and sinks deeper and deeper.

Meanwhile in Agrabah, "I think it's time I let you in on a secret." said Jafar "The sultan is no longer in power and hasn't been for quite a long time. You see the sultan is my biological father but he refused to see me that way. I was a bastard child to him and woman named Cora and was then left to a beggar woman to raise when my beggar mother died she told me the truth so I went to find my father and he had a son with his wife and he claimed him to be next in line. I found someone to teach me in the ways of magic and then many years later came to claim my throne. I killed his son and soon I will kill him too." said Jafar

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Anna Sophia

"Because I know a way to finally end my father's miserable life and get someone to love me and help heir my child." said Jafar

"You can't use magic to kill or make people fall in love. It's against the laws of magic." said Anna Sophia

"Perhaps but you and I both know there are ways around those laws." said Jafar.

They disappear and are now in the royal dungeon where the sultan is chained to a wall. "Jafar…" the sultan started

"Hello, father. I just wanted to see if you are finally willing to acknowledge who I am." said Jafar

"never. you are nothing but murderous scum you will never be worthy to be called my son." hissed the sultan

"Have it your way then." said Jafar who reaches into his chest and takes out the man's heart. Then he goes over to a make shift lab and starts to put together a potion finally crushing the heart in it. Jafar takes the potion and forces Anna Sophia to drink it. Anna Sophia is calm at first but suddenly she throws herself at Jafar kissing him and starting to rip his clothes off. They writhe on the floor and start to scream in ecstasy ripping at each other in animal lust. By the time they are done the light is coming up over the horizon.

Far off in Arendelle, the lamp gets pushed around by various fish and is picked up out of the water by a fisherman who throws it in his boat. As he is walking down the road he sees a man selling wares. "Hey, you want this old lamp?" asked the man

"Why… why would you give up this lamp?" asked the man selling wares "Is it magical?"

"Yes, there is a genie inside." said the fisherman thinking the man selling wares was stupid.

"Then why give it away?" asked the merchant

"Because I have no need for it. I have everything I want." said the fisherman.

The merchant takes the lamp and goes into town with it and various other wares. The town square of this town resembled New Orleans and was busy with people and music. There was even a man on the corner playing a guitar. The man selling wares takes out a megaphone "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! COME OWN THE MOST AMAZING AND RARE OBJECTS OF THE GOLDEN AGES! LIKE THIS MONKEY'S PAW GAURNTEED TO CURSE WHOEVER YOU GIVE IT TO WITH BAD LUCK OR A POTION FOR IMMORTALITY OR PERHAPS THIS MAGIC LAMP THAT CONTAINS A GENIE THAT WILL GRANT YOU WHATEVER YOUR HEART DESIRES!" he yelled a gaggle of people came over including the guy playing the guitar.

"How much for the lamp?" he asked

"200… quite a bargain." said the merchant

The guy takes out the money and the merchant hands him the lamp. the man was a prince who was cut off my his parents. He needed money more than anything and knew it if was a dud he could at least re sell the lamp. He took it to a hotel he was staying at. When he was alone in his room he rubbed the lamp and it started to burn and smoke spurted out revealing the prince backed up several feet. "Who… who are you?" he asked.

"We're the Charming- Mills- Gold family and these are our friends. Where are we? What has he done to Anna Sophia?" questioned Charming

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just bought this lamp from a local merchant. I didn't think genies were even living in it. I thought I'd clean it up and make a few bucks out of it honestly. Easier than getting married to a stranger I don't love for money. " said the man.

"I know what that's like. It almost happened to me." said Charming

"How did you get out of it?" asked the man "I'm sorry that's a silly question you're a genie you could get out of anything."

"We aren't genies. We're humans just like you. I'm Belle Gold, this is my husband Rumple, my grandson Henry, his stepfather Robin Hood, his step brother Roland, his mom Emma, his grandmother Snow White, grandfather David, and our friends Ruby and Killian. We were trapped when someone we made a deal with stabbed up in the back. A man named Jafar. He promised to help us get back on our mission and then stabbed us in the back." said Belle.

" I'm Prince Naveen. I'm sorry I wish there was something I could do to help but to be honest I don't really have the time to help. I do know a woman of legend Mama Odie in the Bayou but I would never step foot in there wouldn't recommend anyone else does either and I have my own problems so if you can't grant wishes then we're done here and I'm selling your bottle with or without you." said Naveen.

"Just because we aren't genies doesn't mean we can't help you it just so happens some of us possess magic and I'm one of them and it's your lucky day because I love making deals. Now, we will give you what you need and you help us get our friend back and get us to Mama Odie so we can finish our mission. Deal?" asked Gold

"Rumple, I'm not sure this is a good idea…" started Belle

"Deal!" said Prince Naveen shaking his hand s with Gold. Suddenly Naveen turns into a frog and falls to the floor.

"Gold! What have you done!" yelled Emma

"Leave it, Miss Swan it is what he needs trust me." said Gold

"The man does not need to be a frog!" yelled Emma "In what universe is that what anyone needs!"

"Rumple, change him back." said Belle

"I can't." said Gold

"Change him back!" yelled Belle

"I can't." said Gold

Belle takes out the dagger. "Rumple, don't make me do this please."

Belle uses the dagger and forces Gold to transform Naveen back it works for a second and then he turns back into a frog.

"Why didn't that work?" asked Belle

"I was trying to warn you once this spell is in place it can't be reversed. He will remain a frog until he finds what he needs." said Gold

" How is changing him into a frog going to get him money?" asked Hook "I've gotten money in many… many ways but being turned into a frog was never one of them unless you plan on selling him."

Naveen shivers.

" True love's kiss will get him what he needs." said Gold

"How is he supposed to find his true love as a frog?" asked Emma

"Because if someone can see the man in the frog they will be able to break the spell." said Belle

Naveen rabbits and leaps out the nearest window and down the road. The others run out and follow him as he hops. They see a sign for a masquerade ball honoring the princess of the marde gras. Henry's stomach starts to growl. "Let's stop for some food." said Henry

"I could eat something." said Emma.

Gold picks up Naveen and puts him in his pocket as they walk into a diner. The beautiful black waitress comes over looking like a zombie. "Hello, I'm server and I will be your Tiana today." said Tiana.

"8 cheese burgers please." said Charming

"Coming right up." said Tiana going to put in the order.

"Reminds me of Cinderella before she made her deal with me." said Gold

"And Ashley during the curse." said Ruby "That girl worked like a dog. Wonder what this girl is working for."

"Probably so she could stop being a waitress." said Emma.

"What's wrong with being a waitress? I'm a waitress remember?" asked Ruby

"That's different. you enjoy what you do." said Emma "This girl doesn't look like she knows how to enjoy anything."

Tiana comes over with the food. "Life is not about enjoying yourself it's about working hard to get what you want and I want my own restaurant and just dreaming about it is not going to get me anything and I don't really appreciate you talking about me behind my back. And if you are looking for someone who believes in wishing on stars talk to my friend Charlotte she can tell you all about how she is the princess of marde gras this year and her dream of being with a prince even if she has to kiss frogs to do it."

"Where can we find her?" asked Henry

"1212 Cherry Blossom Lane. It's about six blocks from here." said Tiana

"Thank you." said Henry.

By the time they are done eating the sun has set and the streets are bustling. Everyone is in costume it takes them forever to get six blocks and by the time they do there is a party starting. Tiana comes up behind them in a princess costume. As they walk into the party they search for Charlotte and find her on the dance floor. "Excuse me, miss charlotte, could we speak to you for a second?" asked Belle

"Sure." said Charlotte leaving the dance floor. They take her into a bedroom and Gold pulls out naveen and puts him on the table. "This is a prince who needs your help his greed turned him into a frog and only you can change him back." said Gold. Charlotte kisses him but nothing happens.

"That's impossible." said Gold. "Unless she isn't the there any other princesses here?" asked Gold

"No well, my friend Tiana is here my father always said her family was like royalty. Hold on I'll get her." said Charlotte. After not too long Tiana came into the room. "O its you." said Tiana "Charlotte said there was something I could help you with."

"Actually you can help him." said Emma

"A frog? What does the frog need help with?" asked Tiana

"He needs you to kiss him so he can become a prince." said Mary Margret

"You are bugging! I am not kissing a frog all that is going to do is give me warts!" yelled Tiana "And I have no time for fooling around I have had a horrible day. I thought I had enough for my down payment on the restaurant I wanted to open and they told me someone else doubled the price! So I can't live my dream and I've been working for nothing!"

"Listen, we know it sounds crazy but it might be the only way and it is what he needs. please." said Emma

Tiana kisses the frog and suddenly changes into one herself.

"Gold, what happened!" yelled Emma

" Wasn't true love." said Gold.

"You think?!" said Emma. "How are we supposed to change them back?"

"We don't. The deal has to work itself out they have to discover what they need clearly neither has found it yet." said Gold

The frogs leap out of the room and out into the wilderness. The Charming- Mills- Golds follow them. They fall into the river together the splash is so big it rallies all sorts of see creatures including a few crocodiles. "Look at that, Dark One relatives of yours." said Hook

"This is no time for jokes." said Gold as the crocodiles approach them. Gold uses his magic to set each one on fire scaring a majority of others away as they float down the river. Suddenly they approach a waterfall that they go down it lands them right in front of a Mama Odie's place. She was the blind too too witch of the Bayou. They approach it slowly but then a loud voice yells for them to come in. They enter and the blind woman tells them to sit down. "Now, Charming- Mills- Gold family and your friends you have a journey you must continue. Don't worry. You are not too late there is still time to rescue all three of them." said Mama Odie "But I'm afraid you only have two days before the evil queen's heart freezes forever. "

"How do we get back to my wife?" asked Charming

"Don't worry about that Snow White will find you and she will finally be in one piece but I see darkness following you all so you must take heed. Do not trust everything you see and in the end I'm afraid the right choice might actually mean danger for you all but when it ends it must end there is no second guessing this time."

"What do you mean?" asked Henry

"What I said when it ends it ends." said Mama Odie who then looks at the frogs "as for you two there is nothing I can do for you. You will change back when you discover what you need."

"That's what Rumple said. True love's kiss should break it but it didn't." said Belle

" Well how can true love's kiss work between two people who aren't in love?" asked Mama Odie "Love is what they need but we can't just say they in love and except it to magically happen you know that's not the way it works. That isn't the way it worked for anyone in this room. I mean you didn't become a family because someone said be a family. No one wrote it down a piece of paper. Now you two frogs you need to open your hearts. now, it's late. you are welcome to stay here I can conjure a few cots." said Mama Odie who conjures them. They all decide to go to frogs stay awake and look at each other they ribbit through the night. It was as if they were talking through the night getting to know each other. Some point during the night they kissed and with a huge bang they were human again. The bang shook the place waking everyone up as the sun shown in the sky.

"Now that is what I'm talking about. I'm assuming you two learned something." said Mama Odie

"I learned that I don't need my incredible wealth as long as I'm with Tiana because I love her deeply." said Naveen

"And I learned that my dream is important but loving someone I care about is much more important." said Tiana

They look over at Gold. "Thank you." they said.

"And a deal is a deal. Let's go find your wife but the only question is how." said Naveen.

"Don't worry about her. she will find you." said Mama Odie.

"You know how to get us back to her?" asked Charming

"Yes, I do but it won't do you any good." said Mama Odie

"Please." said Charming

"Well all right." said Mama Odie.

Mama Odie mixes together a potion and gives some to each of the heroes. A puff of smoke finds them outside of the sultan's palace once again. They go up to the window as they had before but this time Anna Sophia was in the bed. Charming goes over to her and kisses her on the forehead she wakes up and sees him and screams. "Who are you? What the hell are you doing in my room!" yelled Anna Sophia getting out of bed. Charming was confused and hadn't been this confused since the potion Snow white took to forget him.

"Anna Sophia it's me, Charming! Your husband. I came with the rest of your family and friends to take you home."

"I don't know anyone named Charming and my husband's name is Jafar. Well he isn't officially my husband yet but tomorrow it will be and clearly I am home since you snuck into my home now get out before I scream for my husband and the guards! And I wouldn't mess with Jafar he's a genie." said Anna Sophia

"A genie?" asked Belle "No, the stories I've read he's a wizard not a genie and he was after a princess named Jasmine."

"My name is Jasmine… that's what he calls me his princess Jasmine." said Anna Sophia

"She's princess Jasmine, she's tiger Lily… snow white certainly gets around in the name department." said Emma

"Don't start." said Ruby

"Now, get out!" she yells.

Charming actually moves closer to her so she takes a vanity mirror and swings it at him. He tries to take it from her but she goes to smash it over his head. Emma uses her magic to freeze Anna Sophia. Charming then takes the vanity mirror from her hands and puts it back on the table then Emma unfreezes Anna Sophia who kicks Charming in the balls. "Guards! Guards!" she yells. The others go to calm Anna Sophia down and she starts fighting them off kicking and flipping each person over and knocking them onto the bed just as Jafar and the guards enter. Jafar looks around and simply snaps his fingers. The guards take each person and leaves the room. Jafar turns to Anna Sophia. "Are you all right, Jasmine?" he asked.

"I'm all right you, darling." said Anna Sophia

Jafar leaves the room a smirk spreading across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The heroes are taken to the dungeon and unceremoniously thrown in and chained to the wall by Jafar's magic. The door to the dungeon slams and Gold uses his magic to break his chains. " We've wasted enough time playing around. We need to get back to Regina." said Gold magically releasing the others from their chains.

"What about Anna Sophia we are not leaving without my wife both of them!" yelled Charming

"Your wife is the one who foolishly got herself in trouble and your wife can get herself out. We have more important things to worry about!" Gold persisted.

"Don't you dare blame Anna Sophia for this. You are the reason Regina is resentful and cold hearted." said Charming

Gold laughs "O me? Really? How quickly we forget your daughter was the one who brought maid Marian back." said Gold

"Yes but you were the one that killed Zelena and opened the portal that sent us back in time and if that hadn't happened none of this would be and we'd be home with our friends right now and I'd be home with Neil but instead we are in a dungeon suffering because of you and the way things are going I may never see my baby ever again." said Mary Margret

"If we get to Regina in time we can make sure that you do get back to your child." said Gold.

"Rumple, how exactly do you plan to get us out of this dungeon?" asked Belle

"First a glamour spell." said Gold who snapped his fingers making everyone look more regal putting them in Arabrian garb then snaps his fingers again and they are out in the town square. Gold starts to lead the way through the market place. As they walk they get to the edge of the market and start to walk into the desert after a time they are in a jungle. As they walk through the jungle Belle moves slower and slower but suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" asked Henry

"This jungle. I've been here before." said Belle

"You couldn't've Regina invented this world remember nothing here is anything we have ever been to before." said Gold

"No but I've definitely been here when I was a little girl." said Belle.

Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest, two men and two women who happen to be pregnant are lost and combing the jungle to find shelter suddenly they come upon some ancient runes. The two women were in labor and this only place for shelter for these women. So, the men took them up the temple steps and into the temple itself. Just as they laid the wives down the babies started to come. Each man helped deliver their baby. One of the women was arabian and she and her husband decided to name their baby Mowgli while the white couple who had accompanied them had a baby girl who they named Sundara which meant beautiful because she was the most beautiful baby girl they had ever hoped to conceive. The family spent the night there and in the morning they went to find another place to set up camp. By night fall they bumped into a man wandering through the jungle. "Hello. Will you be willing to help me?" asked the man.

"Who are you?" asked Mowgli's father.

"Name's Khan… Sherman Khan. I appear to be very lost." said the man

"I'm not sure how much help we will be. we're pretty lost ourselves." said Sundara's father.

"Then we can help each other out." said Kahn.

They walk through the jungle and eventually find a place to make camp. This man Sherman Kahn was actually a very famous grave robber named Sheer Kahn. who they also called the tiger king. He had been watching these people very closely and thought they were after the treasure that was held in the runes. That night as they slept he searched their tents for treasure believing they had stolen some of the treasure. The father heard the sound and woke up. "Mr. Khan, what are you doing?" asked Sundara's father.

"Where is the treasure?" asked Sheer Khan.

"I don't have any treasure none of us do we are just townspeople visiting this place who got lost in this jungle." said Mowgli's father.

"I don't believe you. No one comes to this jungle unless they are looking for the treasure of King Louis in the lost forbidden city. I know you've been there I can sense it now give me the treasure you got from there now!" yelled Sheer Khan

"We tell you we have no treasure." said Sundara's father

Sheer Khan takes out a sword and points it at them. "I don't believe you now you're going to give me the treasure you have and show me where the monkey city is or I will kill you and your precious families." he said

" Men like you don't care for people. You have no heart. You only kill. You will kill us either way." said Mowgli's father.

"Show me now!" yelled Sheer Khan. "Bring your families too."

Sundara's father wakes everyone up and they come out of their tents. The women holding the babies. They see Sheer Khan holding the sword at them. "Good now. you are all going to take me to the forbidden city and any false move from any of you and you all die!" hissed Sheer Khan

" Sherman Khan, you are a monster!" yelled Sundara's mother.

"The man is not Sherman Khan dear lady… actually they call me, Sheer Khan." said Sheer Khan.

Mowgli and Sundara's mother drop their babies in shock and the men get in front of their wives protecting them as the babies start crying. The women pick up the babies and they all start walking without saying another word trying to repeat where they came from. After a few hours they reach the forbidden monkey city. They take Sheer Khan inside and take him through passages until they get to a giant treasure room. Sheer Khan laughs with glee and then turns to the parents and shoot in all in the head killing them. Then he takes the babies and disposes them in the jungle. A female wolf takes the babies in as her own.

The years went by and Sundara and Mowgli grew up into strong, smart children. Their wolf parents had taught them very well. They did have memories of their deaths of their parents and Mowgli kept thinking about revenge. "I'm going to find him. I'm going to find Sheer Khan and kill him!" yelled Mowgli.

"Sheer Khan is a very smart man. He is like a tiger it is impossible to defeat him alone, Mowgli." said Sundara.

"Sundara, he killed my family and yours!" said Mowgli.

"We have a new family now. The wolves are good people… you know what I mean." said Sundara.

"That isn't enough. I'm not letting our parent's death go in vain. I'm finding him and killing him." said Mowgli.

One night Mowgli snuck out of the cave and went to the monkey city and he knew Sheer Khan had moved into so that he could guard his treasure. Mowgli went and snuck in on him. Sundara followed close by but as they got closer she tried to pull him back. Mowgli pulled away from her. Sheer Khan found them. "Well, well, well…" said Sheer Khan "Welcome home, kids." said Sheer Khan. "You should have stayed away."

" You killed my parents! You must die!" yelled Mowgli filled with anger.

"O, really well maybe if you are a good slave boy I won't kill you." said Sheer Khan

"Stay away from him!" yelled Sundara taking some jewels and throwing them on the floor making Sheer Khan slip on them. Sheer Khan then takes a knife and bangs on the floor. Sundara and Mowgli laugh and then they hear a hissing rumble behind them. They turn and see a giant snake. They scream and start to run away but the snake wraps it's tail around Mowgli. Sundara grabs him and tries to pull him away but the snake knocks her out towards the wall and as she goes black the last thing Sundara sees is Mowgli getting eaten whole. The next thing she knows she is a fancy bedroom with a king and queen sitting next to her as she lays on a bed "What… what happened?" she asked

" You were in the some ancient runes alone." said the queen "What is your name?"

"Sundara." said Sundara.

"Beauty." said the queen

"In our language that translates to Belle. From now on we'll call you that. It's much easier to remember." said the king

"Maurice, Sundara is a very beautiful name." said the queen

"Then you may call her that but I shall call her Belle." said the king.

"Fine either way she is beautiful." said the queen

Belle suddenly came out of a trance. "Are you ok, grandma?" asked Henry putting a hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Belle?" asked Gold concerned "Belle speak to me!"

"Do you think she could be under a spell?" asked Mary Margret

" But no one else is here." said Emma

Red suddenly sniffs looking around. "Hold that thought." said Red taking off her hood the moon was very high at this point. Suddenly, they were surrounded by wolves and a tiger leaps over them and right in front of them all. Mary Margret, Charming, Robin, Hook, Emma and Gold all armed themselves as the animals approached. Red growled at the wild animals come closer and closer the tiger leaps at Red as she leaps at others try to leap at the others who fight them off with weapons. Red and the Tiger start to roll down the road biting and fighting each other as the fighting continued. Even Roland and Henry fended off some of them with rocks and sticks as the fighting went on. The only one not fighting was Belle it appeared she was in a state of shock it was as if she was lost in a memory. The tiger then leaps back towards Belle. It pins her to the ground and suddenly changes into a man starting to rip off her shirt. "You have grown quite beautiful Sundara and ballsy to ever step foot in this jungle again." roughly kisses her.

"And you are a grotesque monster, Sheer Khan. You haven't changed a bit" said Belle suddenly kicking him in the balls. As he gets off her to touch his balls Gold makes him disappear into nothing. Suddenly makes the others disappear as well. Belle gets up off the ground. "Thank you,Rumple." said Belle

Suddenly a bear and a panther comes from the woods. Everyone gets on their guard. " Baloo? Bageera?" asked Belle. They roar in response as everyone get their weapons ready. "No! Wait, these are my friends they can get us out of this jungle." said Belle. They roar and then start going quickly down the path. The Charming- Mills- Gold family and their friends have a hard time keeping up but eventually get out of the jungle and come upon a snowy tundra and see a giant snowy mountain with an ice fortress on top. They start to walk through the tundra and up the mountain.

Meanwhile in another part of Arendelle Raven was laughing as she watched he master's plan fail through a mirror. "Sorry, Master you did no better than I did." said Raven.

The dark figure started to choke her so hardthat blood comes from her mouth and she falls down dead. "I don't fail I have minor set backs. My grand vision hasn't shattered yet. Shattered vision? Now that's a thought.I like that. I believe the curse of shattered sight should stop them." said the figure who starts to put the potion together smirking. As the figure completes it a giant white cloud bubbles up and covered the entire ice of the mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The white spell started to clear. " What was that?" asked Emma "Gold?"

"Clearly it was the spell of shattered sight, Miss Swan." said Gold

"How do we break it?" asked Emma

"You truly believe I have the answer to everything!" yelled Gold

"It's your fault we are here in the first place. If you hadn't manipulated all of us and created the curse we wouldn't be here. Now, figure out how to get us how to get out of this or I'm filling you full of holes!" yelled Emma pointing a gun at him.

Gold laughs at the gun. "Try it and see exactly what will happen." said Gold

Emma starts to shoot him Gold stops the bullets and they fall to the ground then he uses his magic to slam her towards a wall of ice and rock choking her to death. "You've done this to yourself, dearie. You brought Marian back from the dead. You ruined Regina's life and brought us all to this moment not me!"

"Don't blame Emma it was you! Everything that has ever happened to us was manipulated by you!" yelled Charming who takes his sword and swings it at Gold. Gold uses his free hand to block the blow and Charming tries to get him from the other side. Gold blocks the blow again and disappears reappearing behind them. Snow steps forward. " David… Gold… calm down we don't have time for this." said Snow White trying to hold David back.

"That's why I'm ending this now! We've dealt with enough of this imp's tricks and ability to only help us when it's convenient for him! I'm sick of it! He has forced us to lose too much! Stop being a goody two shoes and stay out of this!" yelled Charming pushing Snow White to the ground. Red sees her friend in trouble and in wolf form leaps towards Gold and Charming. Gold disappears again and Red's wolf collides with Charming's sword and as it does Red bounces off the ice wall and down into the abyss that was the ground below them. Snow goes towards the edge looking down. "RED! Red!" she yelled. Snow looks at Charming. "You killed my best friend." said Snow

" Red shouldn't have gotten involved." said Charming

Snow gives David the cold shoulder and turns to Gold. " Emma and Charming are right you know. You caused this now fix it." said Snow taking out her bow and arrow and pointing it at him. "Let Emma go so we can continue our mission to find Regina get all of this back to normal."

Gold keeps hold of Emma. Robin takes his own bow and arrow and points it at Gold. "You heard the lady! Let her go."

A voice is suddenly heard from the group a very unusual one. "No! She deserves it! Emma left me! She left me! Clearly never wanting me!" yelled Henry who looks at Emma. "You never wanted me! You pretend to love me but you don't. My real, true mother is up there on the mountain and you ruined her life! You did! So, go ahead Grandpa kill her!"

"Henry, you know that isn't true." said MM trying to stop the blood bath and wasn't sure what was going on with the others.

"Yes it is. Emma, only came back because I asked her too she would have never been back in my life if I hadn't been so stupid. Pan was right she doesn't care. I mean when we came back during the second curse she was too cowardly to tell me the truth and then to want us all to be together because deep down Emma only cares for herself!" yelled Henry

"You want to talk about someone who are awful people you should be talking to Snow White and Prince Charming they abandoned me! Put me in wardrobe just to save everyone else!" yelled Emma

"Emma, we've discussed this. we've never wanted that for you." said Mary Margret "Charming, back me up here please."

"No! Because the person who is the real trouble is you! I wish I never met you. I've had nothing but trouble since you came into my life. I think I preferred living on the farm." said Charming

"You believe you wouldn't have had issues as Midas's son in law?" asked Mary Margret.

"Yes I do." said Charming

"We can discuss that after we rescue our daughter." said MM" Gold, as Anna Sophia would say get your head out of your ass and let my daughter go before you get hurt, old man!"

"Rumple, Listen to them! let her go or I'll make you." said Belle stepping forward taking out the dagger from her bag.

"Miss Swan is against me! In fact, you've all been against me no one has ever appreciated what I've done and all the situations I've put together. None of you would be here if it wasn't for me so I would appreciate not being threatened and treated like a villain! I am not the villain here I was just trying to be with my son was that so wrong?! No it wasn't! But when I finally found him all of you screwed it up so the only angry one should be me! So try to kill me if you must!" yelled Gold. Arrows start to fly at Gold who makes them fall and straps everyone to the ice wall however before Hook hits the wall he unhinges his hook and dips it in a bottle throwing it at Gold's heart.

"What did you do?" asked Mary Margret

"I had some extra dream shade left from the last time I tried to kill him." said Hook

" Why would you do that?" asked Mary Margret in shock. She looked around starting to cry realizing it was all hopeless. "This isn't right. This has gotten out of control. I wish we could fix this. Just go back and erase all this. " wished Mary Margret suddenly she falls from the wall. Snow realizes that she is alone. "What happened?"

"Hey, Mary." Mary Margret looks up and sees Anna Sophia

"Anna… what are you doing here? how did you get away from Jafar?" asked MM

"That doesn't matter but I found a way to get things back to the way they should be. In Jafar's palace he had this mirror." said Anna Sophia taking out the mirror. "This thing is awesome it can reverse time and make it as if the curse never happened. Isn't that great?" asked Anna Sophia

"How exactly did you get this?" asked Mary Margret concerned.

"Made a deal with Jafar but the price is pretty steep. I think it will be worth it though. We have give up our mission to rescue Regina." said Anna Sophia

"You know we can't do that." said Mary Margret

"Regina has done nothing but torture us since we were little. We made a mistake and she wouldn't let it go so when she makes this horrible mistake why should we even consider rescuing her!" yelled Anna Sophia "I mean we're blaming Gold for all this but at least Gold had a heart. At least Gold has changed. Do you really see any change in Regina ? I mean look around you. we're killing each other because of that woman when we don't have to. Just look in the mirror and tell me this isn't what you want." said Anna Sophia handing Mary Margret the mirror. Mary Margret sees herself holding a baby with Charming by her side.

"You're right this is what I want. Regina took this away from us. We need to get it back." said Mary Margret "You're sure that we can go back?" asked MM

"Positive. Well, pretty positive." said Anna Sophia

As Mary Margret keeps looking she sees Anna Sophia coming into and sitting on the bed. "Positive, eh?" asked MM

" Yea… I mean think about it you and Charming living happily with Emma and me coming to visit after hopefully finding my own true love just like the way it used to be with you encouraging me that I'd find a guy who would call me his jasmine or his tiger lily or whatever… So, what do you say you want to give up this ridiculous mission and go home?" asked AS

"I would but there is just one thing I'd like to do first." said MM smashing the mirror.

"What the hell are you doing? Have you gone completely insane!" asked Anna Sophia freaking out.

Mary Margret takes bow and arrows and points it at Anna Sophia. " You really do sound just like her. Impressive but I don't know who you are because you may look and sound like Anna Sophia but you aren't her!"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Anna Sophia

"Well, my sister would know that back in the day we were the same person and we are both with Charming so I don't know who you are but I'm not making any deals with you and I'm not stopping my mission. I will rescue Regina even if I have to do it alone!" said Mary Margret

"You are smarter than I believed." said Jafar as he changes from Anna Sophia to himself.

"What do you want and what have you done with Anna Sophia!" yelled Mary Margret.

"She is just fine but I am here on behalf of the master I have been working for. I know you'd think I wouldn't have one but I do. I got my power from him. He wants you to give up this mission and I'm willing to do anything you wish if you agree to it. I could even put it so that you and your sister are the same person again if that is what you wish." said Jafar

"I've dealt with too many villains to know when I'm being scammed so the answer is no! Now where is my sister!" yelled Mary Margret

"Your sister only has eyes for me but if you want to see her…" Jafar snapped his fingers and the real Anna Sophia shows up and the first thing she does is start to nuzzle Jafar.

"Hey, baby. I missed you." said Anna Sophia.

"I've missed you too, darling. Your sister seems to be concerned about you. Tell her what you said to me last night." said Jafar

"Sister? what sister? I don't have a sister. I don't have anyone but you, my lord." said Anna Sophia.

"Anna… Anna Sophia it's me. Mary Margret. your twin sister. this man is not your true love he is just an evil prick who put a spell on you. Please listen me." said Mary Margret who goes up and puts her hands on Anna Sophia getting Anna Sophia's attention. "Anna, please try to remember… no matter where you go. no matter what you do. I will always find you. I will always find you…" said Mary Margret trying to get through to Anna Sophia. Anna Sophia looked at her as if everything was foreign "It's not working… please, I'll do anything let my sister go. Let us all go." said Mary Margret

"Give up your mission." said Jafar

"Fine. I'll give up the mission." said Mary Margret. "Whatever it takes for you and your master to leave me and my family alone."

Jafar snaps his fingers and suddenly Anna Sophia let's go of Jafar and kicks him in the face.

"You will pay for that. I've given you your sister back but as for the others I'm going to let them continue killing each other." said Jafar

"But I promised to give up the mission." said Mary Margret

"Yes, but I don't believe you and you shouldn't have trusted me that easily because see killing yourselves will save my master time. He won't have to kill you himself." said Jafar disappearing leaving Mary Margret with Anna Sophia and the others all the ground. Mary Margret and Anna Sophia look at Belle as she goes up to Gold. Anna Sophia realized she came into the middle of a very bad situation.

"You… I used to think you were an amazing guy. I thought the beast had disappeared but time and time again I see the beast and it makes me realize you truly are the monster that took me away from everything I ever loved! So, it's time to end this!" yelled Belle

Rumple looks at her in anger, "You are just as heartless as the rest of them. I thought you understood me!" Gold struggles up and tries to use magic.

"No! Stay where you are!" yelled Belle . Anna Sophia couldn't let it end this way so she runs in front of Gold as Belle stabs the dagger accidentally striking her in the heart. Anna Sophia's act had clearly come from a place of love so she fell with honor and because she shared a heart with Charming and she and Mary Margret were one in the same when she fell they did as well. There was a beam of light that spread through the mountain and all of Arendelle breaking the spell. Emma and others ran over to the fallen people.

" Grandma… Grandpa! Grandma! Grandpa!" yelled Henry but suddenly Mary Margret, David, and Anna Sophia wake up. They get up and May Margret and Anna Sophia look at Belle who was holding Rumple's hand and crying.

"Don't worry about me. You take care of yourself and this family. I'll be all right." said Gold

"O Rumple… I love you. I'm so sorry I tried to kill you." said Belle "I didn't mean what I said."

"I know it's been very difficult. I haven't made life easy for you. but I will finally be reunited with Baelfire. Just remember wherever I am. I will always love you." said Gold.

Belle kisses him and the suddenly Rumple is gone. They all take a moment of silence and then slowly start back up the mountain. As they reach the top they see an ice castle. Roland looks at his dad. "Is mommy and Regina up there?" asked Roland.

"Yes." said robin

Roland gets excited about seeing Regina and starts to run towards the castle. "Roland! Wait!" yelled Robin as he runs after others follow. Mary Margret and Anna Sophia enter the castle first followed by the others. As they walk through the ice palace they try not to slip too much on the floor. Even though it was ice it looked just like the palace that they shared with Regina in the Enchanted Forest. The place seemed deserted but they knew from experience that looks were deceiving. As they walked they came to a giant throne room. Marian was chained to the throne unconscious . Robin goes to undo the chains. "No time we need to find Regina once we do this will all go away." said David

Robin nods bur as the group turns to go ice doors slam locking them all in the throne room. Regina suddenly appears in front of them. "I didn't know if you'd come to rescue your MAID MARIAN!" said Regina "I don't blame you though. I blame her!" yelled Regina using her magic to pushing Emma to the wall. Charming points his sword at her but she uses her ice magic to freeze the sword causing it to break.

"Regina, you were getting a second chance. We were getting a second chance you can't throw it away now. Please." said Robin

"I can't have a second chance not while THEY are here! Not while they are ruining everything! This is all because of them… the so called Charming- Gold family!" yelled Regina

"Regina, you know that we didn't mean any of this." said Mary Margret and Anna Sophia together.

"O goody you two are talking in unison again. I was enjoying not hearing you too blather on and on." said Regina

" Regina, are you listening or did this spell freeze your ears!" said Anna Sophia

" I heard you both very clearly but You never MEAN any of anything and I am sick of all of you so called hero types getting away with murder! And I'm ending it here and now! Starting with you, Snow White! But first I want to kill the one girl who did this!" yelled Regina who sweeps her hand causing Anna Sophia and Mary Margret to come together.

"Much better." Regina smirked "Goodbye, Snow White." Regina created a icicle throwing it at Snow White.

Robin leaps pushing Snow White out of the way. the icicle peircing his instead of Snow White's heart.


End file.
